wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Petrov Gloomstrider
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 7 | heal = 2,500 | crecla = Wizard | school = Ice | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Rock Reaver | minion2 = | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Tower Archives | subloc1 = Petrov's Tower | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Speech: "You're the sneaky one, to have gotten this far. Now you'll wish you'd snuck away while you had the chance!" | spell1 = Iceblade | spell2 = Ice Trap | spell3 = Tower Shield | spell4 = Ice_Guardian (Spell) | spell5 = Ice Elf | spell6 = Snow Serpent | spell7 = Evil Snowman | spell8 = Raging Kraken | spell9 = Blizzard | spell10 = Ice Wyvern | spell11 = Weakness | spell12 = Colossus | spell13 = Troll | spell14 = vampire | gold = 105-110 | hat1 = Gloomstrider's Sparking Veil | hat2 = Veil of Clouds | hat3 = Equalizer's Coif | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Wintertide Wrap | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Gloomstrider's Frosty Slippers | boots2 = Grounded Boots | boots3 = Destiny Waders | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Ring of Dominance | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Singed Fire Spellbook | house2 = Ruined Arch Ring | house3 = Large Spiral Rug | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Wizard and Crystal | quest2 = | quest3 = }}